Run
by BlackPetals23
Summary: Besides an odd baby boom, a creepy boss and hormonal females, the Sonic group has a killer to find...while the killer hunts them down one by one.
1. Chapter 1

**-SEGA owns the regular Sonic characters. And this is Earth.**

**-I own Sarah, Phantomask owns Flame and Sunny.**

**Enjoy and sorry for mistakes!**

**Chapter One:**

It was a gloomy night in New York as the clocks in houses struck one in the morning, though it seemed as if time itself stood still as the people barely moved in their dreams of imagination. Across town, in the train yard, it was just as silent and dark. The only things that were at the train yard now were old unusable trains, still on their tracks.

No one dared ventured out there at this time of night, mostly because of the old tales of ghosts that lived there just to keep people away, but the Ultimate Life Form wouldn't ever believe such nonsense. Shadow the Hedgehog stood on top of one of the old warn down train carts, deep in thought as his red eyes showed the mirror image of the moon up above in the dark, star-filled sky.

It barely looked like he was breathing and as the clocks in houses struck three in the morning; he was sitting on the train cart. The chipped off red paint was now visible. The white paint, also chipped off, were easily seen now, though the letters made a word that no one knew anymore.

Ficklemoore, Fintlemeere, Pintlamoor, Reeseneere, there were plenty of names that people said it was, but none were for sure. Shadow looked at the tower for the train station. In it was just another old bell most train stations had. From the cart he saw it was bulky and maybe had a crack in it.

He looked around once again. Tracks going everywhere and trains were still just sitting there, motionless. The corn field behind him was the nearest food to him right now. The house a few miles from it was the nearest residence around.

His eyes grew wider to see in the dark as he thought he saw something. He mentally shook his head, getting the thought out of his mind. But as a clinking crash was heard, he knew it wasn't just his ears tricking him.

Letting the dirt settle as he landed, he stood up straight. Looking around the dark train yard his eyes stopped at the train station. It was an old red brick building, falling apart day by day. He took a step forward and his ears pricked forward to a noise.

Shadow widened his eyes and crouched down, watching a dark figure race across the train yard and into an old train cart. Shadow raised an eyebrow slowly and walked over to the train car silently.

Just as he opened the door to it, he heard noise. He turned and looked at the red train carts. He looked back to the train cart he was on now and walked in. Looking at each train cart carefully, he walked to the end, the door was busted open and shoe prints were in the mud.

Shadow landed softly on the dirt, away from the mud, and looked around. He figured it was just an animal now, but it didn't make sense, a figure that big, around here at night in the train yard.

He took one step and heard a bloodcurdling scream fill the air.

* * *

Blinking to get himself awake, Sonic got off the subway and took the many steps up and into the morning light of the city. The coffee cup in his hand, though he knew he wouldn't drink it and his phone in his other hand, he looked down at it.

He stopped at a news story about a murder. Sighing, he thought to himself, '_We can't catch this guy to save our lives…'_

Sonic rushed through the people and said a greeting to the doorman as he stepped into the skyscraper. He looked past the security and saw the ebony hedgehog. Sonic walked quickly, rushing past people, "Shadow," he got up to him in the line of people waiting to go through the security.

Shadow ignored him as usual but Sonic wasn't about to stop talking anytime soon, "So you lost them? And you were close to them," Sonic said.

Shadow glared at him, "I don't need this right now," Shadow muttered and walked through, into the building as Sonic followed.

"I know, but really, besides, what the hell are you doing in an abandoned train yard anyways?" Sonic said as he put his phone in his coat pocket.

Shadow sighed, "I needed to think."

"Think, that's just great, now could you think while you're doing your job," Sonic said to him.

He got another glare, "Shut the hell up," the ebony hedgehog muttered as he walked past the people that worked in the building.

"Oh please, this is just the start, wait until the others yell at you for being, for once, a dumbass," Sonic told him.

Shadow pushed the button to the elevator, "You know who I'm really afraid of?"

Sonic watched him get in, "Of course, what guy wouldn't be afraid of their wife?" Sonic got in and the doors closed.

* * *

Silver blinked and looked at his partner's desk, "You got enough food?"

Green eyes glared at him, "I'm three and a half months pregnant and you're already challenging me?"

Silver sat back down, only his quills showing over the large wall separating each small 'office' for people on the fourth floor of the building.

"That's what I thought," he heard along with typing.

Silver sighed, "You're crazier than Blaze…."

"She's only one month along," he heard.

Silver's ears went to the elevator, watching as Rouge and Tails came out of it, "You missed it Rouge," Silver said as the bat put her stuff in the office on his left, "Amy ate all the Pringles."

"Damn it," Rouge said and looked at Amy, "Amy! Give me some Pringles woman!"

Amy smiled, "You want a Snickers?"

Rouge sighed, "That's alright, I guess," the bat grabbed the candy bar given to her.

On the fourth floor, the people that worked at their desks basically just typed all day long. Silver was stuck with Amy as his partner, Tails and Rouge were partners but when all four of them worked together, they were the smartest group. The 'offices' were all blocked from each other with a soft grey wall so they could put pins in them. Four 'offices' to each group.

It was him near the elevator and then to his left was Rouge's desk and things. Tails was across from her and Amy was beside Tails, or in front of Silver. Silver looked at the screen of his computer and gaped.

_Completing Stage 1 of 3 (0%)_

He sat there for a second and the screen was still the same. He sighed, "Tails?"

"Hm?"

"How do you make this damn computer stop loading stage one of three all the way to three?" Silver asked.

Tails sighed, "I've told you countless times, Silver; you need to wait for it to load."

Siler sighed, "This just makes me behind and that means I have to do the work at home and that means Blaze will be standing the doorway, crossing her arms and glaring at me."

He heard a small laugh, "You shut it Amy!" he yelled.

Some people poked their heads out from behind the soft grey walls. Silver sighed, "Go back to work people," he yelled at them lazily.

He sighed and put his head on his hands, staring at the computer with a low gaze while it said:

_Completing Stage 1 of 3 (1%)_

* * *

Running his ungloved hands through his quills that were much Manic's but they stood out more, the bright orange hedgehog sighed.

Staring at his computer while it loaded files and files to one large one. He leaned back in his swivel chair and closed his eyes, listening to the typing coming across the aisle. He had a middle desk, it didn't have the wall around it so he could always see his group, or partner.

She was bent and writing on pieces of papers, doing her signature over and over again. Flame was sure he would get tired of it and give up. This job was easier, you just watched the computer load millions of files and hope it won't crash on you while you're only one more percent away from being done, which had happened to him before and the boss didn't like it.

He was the only one out of the Sonic group that was partners with his wife. Sonia was biting the end of the pen, one hand over her small forming stomach. Flame looked at the computer screen, "Come on," he tapped the dark-wooded desk.

Sonia looked up to see her husband staring at the computer screen. His orange-ish yellow-ish eyes had a small tint of red in them and for once, they didn't have determination in them, they had the tired feeling. She looked back down and read the paper again.

A form about new policies the government wanted and her boss wanted her to sign them for him. She was good at forging signatures since she actually was in the college of Arts and Drama before the group got an offering of working here.

She didn't know the odds of a group of fourteen friends getting asked to work at the same building, but she was pretty sure they were slim, plus Cream didn't accept the offer, instead she ran her own bakery down the street where the group would get sandwiches and would have lunch together when they could.

Sonia felt a small movement in her stomach and thought of the odd baby boom going around, not just to the group, but to mostly the whole building. If you asked a married man how many kids he had he would probably say either that his first kid was due in a few months or the next one would be due sometime soon.

Sonia sighed and signed the paper, writing with her left hand **(I'm making her left-handed, so if she isn't, I'm not sorry, I want her left-handed…)** and in cursive.

Mr. Crimbical

She looked at it, it looked good enough to pass and trick even the smartest law enforcement. She put the paper in a new white file. She stood up and stared at Flame.

His head was on the desk and he was still staring at the computer, "I'm gonna run this up to Mr. Crimbical."

As she pressed the button to the elevator she heard him say something, "Huh?"

She rolled her eyes and got in the elevator, waving at him since they were the closest to the elevator like Silver was. Flame put his head back on the desk and stared at the computer.

* * *

On the eighth floor as Sonia watched people step out of the elevator and into the long hallway was Manic tapping his pencil to the desk while his partners, Blaze, typed on the computer and Knuckles, just played Minesweeper, where you clicked a box on the small window and hoped you didn't hit a bomb.

Sonia rolled her eyes and watched as the elevator door closed, hearing, "Damn it! Those damn bombs!" as the doors shut completely.

* * *

Sonia stopped at the ninth floor while Sarah got in the elevator, "Morning," the lime green hedgehog with semi-wavy hair that went to her shoulders said to Sonia.

"Morning," Sonia said back to her.

Sarah's brown eyes looked around the elevator while Sonia looked at her, "How are you?"

Sarah smiled at her, "Tired," the two laughed.

"One of the peeves of being pregnant and having a job that requires moving around."

Sarah looked down at her flats, "Yep," she smiled.

Sonia scratched her head and sighed, "Seems to be slow today," she motioned to the screen of the elevator meaning the whole machine.

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, you going up to see Mr. Crimbical?"

Sonia pulled the folder into view, "New policy."

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

Sonia shrugged, "I didn't get it, but Mr. Crimbical says it was for a new policy."

"First they said no alcohol, which I get," she added before pausing, "And then we couldn't wear jean jackets…"

"Maybe they don't like it, or Mr. Crimbical is allergic."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "He barely moves off his ass."

Sonia pointed to the camera, "Hello? He could fire you."

"He's probably looking at us right now, getting a good view," she motioned to herself.

Sonia looked at her for the first today. She wore a loose blue blouse that barely showed her stomach as she was the furthest along then any of the girls. The blue jeans she wore went to her ankles and she wore white flats with crystals around them and a white headband in her hair.

"You look good," Sonia admitted.

Sarah shrugged, "It's what you get when you and your husband get payed well."

Sonia laughed, "We all do, it's like I live in a small part of a mansion," she laughed again.

"Yeah, Sonic's been redoing the baby room every chance he gets."

Sonia smiled at her, "He's excited."

Sarah nodded as she stared at the screen, "He wants a baby so badly now, I don't think it's the same Sonic I meant and fell in love five years ago," she laughed.

The elevator doors opened and the two walked out, "I can't believe we've been working here for four years now," Sonia said.

Sarah nodded, "It's all so surreal."

The lime green hedgehog opened the glass door to Mr. Crimbical's office. The average sized man in his late thirties smiled at the two hedgehogs, "Ladies," he clapped his hands together.

Sonia smiled, "Good morning sir."

"Ben," Sarah said.

Mr. Crimbical smiled at her, "I'll take this," he took the folder and looked at Sonia, "The form I had you sign right?"

Sonia nodded, "Yes."

"Good, you can go now," Mr. Crimbical said and Sonia left.

He waited until the door was closed to stare at the lime green hedgehog, "Sarah, how many times have I told you to call me-"

"Ben," Sarah said and she made a disgusted face, "You physco, hitting on a married, pregnant _hedgehog_," she hissed.

"You're very pretty for a hedgehog and I was just being nice."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Back off, I don't need you telling me I smell pretty or look gorgeous today or any other day. You're lucky I haven't told Sonic yet," she folded her arms.

Mr. Crimbical chuckled, "Are you threatening me?"

"Are you stalking me?" Sarah asked in the same tone.

Mr. Crimbical stood up, "I could easily fire you."

"I could easily not care," Sarah said, "Because as far as I'm concerned, you're a bastard trying to get into every girl's pants."

Mr. Crimbical stared hard at her with his dark blue eyes, his jaw clenched, "If you spread some damn rumors about me, I will fire you."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "Would you?"

He moved his feet and watched the pregnant hedgehog stare at him, "Would you fire me? I mean, even if you did, I wouldn't care, I hated my job ever since you hit on me and that was the second week of working here!"

Mr. Crimbical looked at her, "I think you should go."

Sarah scoffed and opened the door, "I don't see a damn reason why I was here in the first place."

* * *

Sonic looked at the dance off on the ninth floor. Ginger, a red fox was dancing to Fire Burning and dancing against a black cat with brown eyes, Jake.

Sonic watched as his pissed off wife stormed past them, shoving them away. He raised n eyebrow, "Shadow….I might need some help here."

Th people ignored her and went back to watching the two dancing. Shadow was behind the desk and typing on the computer. Sarah stopped in front of Sonic and practically glared at him.

Sonic looked away, "Umm," he looked up at her, "Something wrong?"

* * *

Sunny stretched her feet out as she sat at her desk in her office. Looking at the computer and the files she watched as Marcus, a human with brown hair and brown eyes came in, "Sunny, we got a problem."

The blond hedgehog got up and walked out of the office and into the hallway, "What is it?" she asked the Spanish male.

"Another killing at four in the morning by Sencrina Apartments just came in," Marcus said.

Bronze-ish silver-ish eyes looked around the room as two people danced to Fire Burning. Sunny rolled her eyes and shut off the music. The people stared at the twenty-four year old. Sunny looked to Marcus, "Get a group down there to investigate."

Marcus nodded, "Sanjae and Parker," he walked off towards two humans.

Sunny turned sharply, causing her wavy waist length hair to whack her chin as it was in a ponytail, "Morning," she sat on the couch by Sonic and Shadow's desks.

Sarah sat down beside her and folded her arms. Sunny looked at her and then at the two males, "Did something happen?"

She looked at Sarah, "Sarah?"

Sarah glared at her, "He's a dick."

Sonic widened his eyes and pointed to himself, "Me!?"

Sarah looked at him, "No," she glanced to Sunny, "Mr. Crimbical or as he told me, Ben."

Sunny stared at her, "Wait a second."

"The stupid scumbag had to hit on me the second week we were here!"

Sonic gaped, "What…the….fuck?"

Shadow stared at the lime green hedgehog, "What'd you do?"

"Wanted to smack him in the face then, now I just want to kill him with my bare hands….or a chainsaw…."

Sonic leaned forward, "What'd he do today when you just went to his office?"

Sarah shrugged, "Sonia was with me and then she left. I fought with him and he threatened to fire me, I told him I didn't care and shit."

Sonic growled at the computer, "That asshole…."

Shadow sighed"Have you seen Amy yet?"

Sarah shook her head, "No, but I'm sure when I do, she'll ask for you."

"Fantastic…."

* * *

"What the hell was he doing out after midnight anyways?" Amy said.

"He's not gonna cheat on you Amy," Rouge said, "I mean, you're pregnant with his kid, your married- he might be cheating on you," she looked down at the papers while she typed the letter.

Amy sighed, "What am I gonna do when I see him? I can't just yell at him, I'll break down in tears afterwards-"

_I wanna see you're Peac-c-cock_

_You're Peac-c-cock_

They looked to Amy who smiled nervously, "I…I," she looked at her iPod, "I….like this song?"

Rouge snorted in laughter, "Oh my God!"

Tails gaped, "Wait, does Shadow know about this?" he joked.

"For the love of God! Work!" they heard a banging.

As they looked over the grey wall they saw Silver, banging his head against the desk.

"Silver?" Amy asked her partner.

Silver looked at the computer, pointing to it, "Look! It's almost noon and this is what it says!"

Amy and Rouge looked at it while Tails just stood there.

"It says Completing Stage 3 of 3," Rouge said.

"98%," Amy said afterwards.

Silver nodded, "Yep! I've been here since seven in the morning guys! And it's been like that," he pointed to the screen again, "for over fifteen minutes! Still stuck on the ninety-eight!"

Rouge rolled her eyes and sat down in her chair while Amy sat in her's. Tails sighed and leaned against the center of the grey wall, "Silver, maybe you should just bring your own computer," he said.

Silver groaned, "It's not just mine Tails, if I bring it, Blaze will yell at me for the rest of my career!"

Tails rolled his eyes and sat down, "Whatever…." As Amy went back to typing and eating and Rouge wrote the letter, while Silver waited ten more minutes until the computer desktop showed, making him already a few hours behind on work….again.


	2. Chapter 2

**-SEGA owns the regular Sonic characters. And this is Earth.**

**-I own Sarah, Phantomask owns Flame and Sunny.**

**Enjoy and so sorry for mistakes! I do not own the songs, from this chapter or from last chapter!**

**Chapter Two:**

_Silence._

There was too much of it for once while the Ultimate Life Form sat on the couch of his home. The clock showed seven thirty and the TV was just getting ready for Amy's favorite show.

Shadow didn't get it. Amy couldn't be that mad….could she? Sure once they got home they talked about the incident and Amy kinda just blurted out and asked him if he was cheating on her. He told her no, and then she started crying….saying he said it too soon after she finished her sentence.

He sighed, _'Where is she?' _he looked around the living room of the two story house. He watched the TV and ten minutes past that he sighed and got up, '_I can't take this….'_

Going up the stairs, he opened the bedroom door and saw his wife. Sitting on the bed and watching TV. He sighed, "Rose?"

She ignored him and he sighed a little, walking over to his side of the bed. He got in the bed and looked at her, "Rose…."

"Amy," he said, sighing once again when she still didn't answer, "You know I wouldn't ever cheat on you, I would give all the rights to kill me then," Shadow said.

Amy looked at him, "All the rights?"

Shadow rolled his eyes, "I'm not good with words," he looked at her, "Okay?"

Amy looked down, biting her bottom lip, "…"

"Amy?" Shadow leaned over, waiting for her to answer.

"I'm going to be a terrible mother," she whispered.

Shadow's ears pointed to her. He shifted over to her, wrapping his arms around her growing frame and kissed her forehead, "You will not, you'll be a wonderful mother."

Amy sighed, "I couldn't do it…"

"You can, and you will," Shadow told her.

The pink hedgehog shook her head, "No, not that….I couldn't open it...how am I supposed to fend for myself when I can't open it..." she looked down at her clasped hands.

Shadow already had his eyebrow raised, "What?"

"…..I couldn't open the Capri Sun," Amy whispered.

Shadow blinked and chuckled. Amy turned to him, "It's not funny! I was so thirsty!"

Shadow laughed harder, "Really Rose?" he looked at her, "You're making a big fuss over this!?"

Amy glared at him and ripped herself out his grasp, getting out bed in her nightgown. Shadow watched her leave the room, coming back to grab a blanket and pillow a few seconds later.

Shadow just watched her, knowing she'd be back since she couldn't sleep in the bed without him. Shadow smiled softly and looked at the TV, sighing in relaxation; he leaned back, still on her side of the bed, putting his hands behind his head after changing the channel to something he liked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Humming to himself as he put the paint on the wall, he heard from downstairs, "Sonic! Dinner's ready!"

Sonic stopped and looked at his work. Most of the room was finished now, having five walls instead of four and wanting it to be finished and called perfection, Sonic took his time doing the baby's room.

He slid down the railing of the stairs and into the kitchen where his wife was already eating.

Sonic stopped and looked at the food, "What's that?" he asked, pointing at it.

Sarah looked at it, "Uh….macaroni?" she asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was.

Sarah watched him shake his head, "No…..what about chilidog night?"

"I didn't want chilidogs," Sarah told him.

Sonic blinked, "That must mean…." he took in a deep breath, "NOOOO!"

Sarah raised her eyebrow, '_What….the…hell?'_

Sonic stopped, "Do you know what this means!?" he yelled.

She slowly shook her head and he threw his hands up in the air, "It means the worst thing in the world! My own child…." Sonic paused, "hates chilidogs," he whispered.

Sarah looked at him with a blank face and rolled her eyes, going back to eating her food. Sonic turned and left the room, Sarah just ignored him.

After Sarah finished her meal and saved Sonic's so she could it later when she got hungry again, she looked around the house, "Sonic?"

He wasn't in the bedroom, bathroom, the baby's room or any other room. She stopped downstairs and opened the front door, "What are you doing?"

She looked at the blue blur that was standing on the railing, "If no one loves chilidogs…." Sonic looked at the grass about four feet away from him.

Sarah rolled her eyes and walked back inside, hearing a thump and a yell, she kept walking down the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silver watched as Blaze hit the tennis back and forth…on the Wii. Over the past few weeks (Her full pregnancy time actually) she had been obsessed with two things, one was the gaining weight thing so she made plans to lose weight after the birth, and the second obsession was…well, the Wii.

Silver sighed, "This is you're fifth time winning me….you haven't noticed I gave up have you?" he asked her.

It was true. He had given up the moment she handed the remote to him, sitting on the couch instead. So while Blaze was totally into the game, Silver barely moved the Wii remote. And of course she ignored him, or she really hadn't heard him since she was practically sweating bullets she was playing so hard.

Silver sighed and pressed the home button, turning the game off, "Hey!" Blaze yelled and looked at him, "We weren't done."

Silver got up and put his remote on the charger, he looked at her while he was still bent down, "No…you weren't done playing."

Blaze pouted her bottom lip out a bit, "That's not fair!"

Silver sighed again and grabbed her remote out of her hands, slipping the band of her wrist, "You've been working hard enough," he motioned to her forehead of sweat, "Plus, I bet it isn't so great for the baby," he held her hips.

She kept the pouting look, "I was about to break my record…."

Silver blinked and then turned around, "What are you doing?" his wife asked a few minutes later while he searched through the million Wii games.

"We haven't played this in a while," he turned around and showed the game to her.

She smirked, "I bet I can beat your score…"

Silver smiled down at her, "Oh really?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knuckles watched the TV, watching the football game as the cold weather came inside, "Close the door," he almost whispered.

Rouge sighed and looked at her husband, "You ever gonna get off your ass?" she closed the door and put the mail on the kitchen counter.

"Eh," she heard, causing her to roll her eyes before heading into the living room.

She leaned against the door frame, "Football? Again?"

Knuckles didn't say anything; he wasn't moving really, his eyes were glued to the TV. Rouge pursed her lips and blew out, "Maybe we can watch a movie together instead?" she suggested as nicely as possible, which for her was pretty damn nice.

Knuckles moved rapidly this time, shaking his head no. Rouge sighed, "Come on Knuckles! We watched this last night!"

Knuckles looked at her, "No, we watched it last week; last night we watched as many Disney movies as possible until you fell asleep."

Rouge shrugged, "So? I needed to catch up with Cream and Sarah."

Knuckles rolled his eyes, "A bunch of damn fat people in a giant spaceship with Wall-E last night was wearisome enough for me, tonight I'm watching football," he looked back to the screen.

Rouge folded her arms, tapping her fingers on them and pursing her lips once more. Knuckles payed no attention to his pregnant wife as she went near the movies, near a remote, when the screen when black, that's when he payed attention, "Hey!"

Rouge took a battery out of the remote while Knuckles was looking at the TV, "Turn it back on!"

Rouge shook her head, "No, as long as I have this," she waved remote in front of him, "You can't do anything about it."

Knuckles glared at her, "Oh really…."

"Really," she smirked at him.

She sidestepped one of his lunges and ran into the kitchen. Running around the middle counters she stopped and stared at the purple eyes of her husband. She smiled and waved the remote in the air, "Come and get it…." she taunted.

Knuckles glared and ran around the counter and as soon as he got near her, she ran around the other side of the counter, into the living room again as he slipped around the corner on the kitchen mat and hit the dishwasher.

He cursed and got up, running after her. As he watched her skip around the couch, he growled, "Give it Rouge…"

Rouge put a finger to her chin in a thoughtful manner, "Hmmm….." she tapped her finger for more affect, "Naaaah," she hit the emphasis on the spot, causing him to growl and jump over the couch.

As he reached out for the thin air, she ran up the stairs around the corner in the hall. He cursed once again under his breath and ran after her, "Bat!"

She giggled as she hid in the spare room's closet. It was small, so he might not think she'd be here.

'_Then again….'_ she thought as the door knob opened to the closet.

"Gotcha!" she heard but she had already pushed her way out, falling on the red klutz.

"Oof!" she heard and she was off again.

She looked to the door, '_As soon as I get to the door, I'll hide in the bathroom and- wait a minute!'_

She looked at the arms around her growing stomach and then to the purple eyes staring down at her. She smiled innocently, "Small world, huh?" she smiled at him.

He frowned, "I'm married to you…."

She sighed, '_He never gets these jokes…' _she mentally shook the thought out of her mind and smiled at him once again, pulling on his right cheek, his left if she weren't upside down and in front of him. He growled, "Let go."

She giggled, "You're so fun to tease."

"I've noticed," he said while reaching for the remote.

She held it away, "Uh huh," she shook a single finger out to him a in a 'no' motion, "No, no Knuckie."

He glared, "I'm missing the game!"

"And I'm missing Disney!" the amused bat said the first thing that came to mind.

Her husband wasn't as amused as he folded his arms and glared at her, "Rouge," came his serious tone.

She frowned and her shoulders sunk, why must men always use the serious tone? Or at least he did when he was serious about something, also meaning her to stop what she was doing and pay attention to him. She sighed, at least she would have one more thing to have fun with as she gave him the remote, "Fine," her ears drooped and she frowned as realistic as she could.

Knuckles swiped the remote out of her grasp and headed downstairs, "The bedroom has a TV you know," he said, "Just watch it there."

She nodded though he wasn't in the room anymore.

~~.~~

As she watched The Lion King, Rouge stopped, almost putting the popcorn to her mouth. It hovered against her lips as she stared at the TV.

"ROUGE!"

She smiled and it her lip to keep from laughing, "What!?" she yelled back.

"Where's the damn battery!"

'_Took him awhile to notice it was gone….'_

"I can't hear you!" she yelled for the fun of it.

She squeaked as she heard his stomps coming up the stairs. She threw the covers off of her and hid herself in the bathroom, locking the door.

A few seconds later there was banging, "Where's the battery!?"

Rouge clicked her tongue a few times, "No need to yell Knuckie…"

"Where is it?" Knuckles asked again, a bit softer this time.

Rouge smirked, glad he couldn't see it, "I think…I hid downstairs in the couches," she replied.

There was a pause, "In the couches?"

Rouge nodded though she knew again he wouldn't see, "Yep, it might've fallen though."

She heard a groan and footsteps. A few minutes later she poked her head out and noticed he wasn't there. Shutting the bedroom door and locking it, she climbed up in the bed again.

Putting the covers on her again and holding the bowl of popcorn she rewound a bit and clicked play, just as the theme song was going again. Rouge sat there, watching for a few minutes until she heard something.

"ROUGE!"

She smirked and giggled to herself and held the battery out from her robe, "Damn I'm good…."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Sunny climbed into bed she saw manic walk in, with a jar of mayonnaise, eating it. She looked at him in disgust, "What are you doing?"

He looked at her, "Eating."

She gaped, "That's disgusting!"

He shrugged, "I think it tastes pretty good."

She put her head in her pillow as he sat down on the bed. He scooped the food and ate it, looking back at her, "Goodnight….."

After a few moments of silence he smirked, "Love ya too," he put the lid on the jar and the spoon next to it, laying down in the bed and turning off the light, the lamp, '_Just wait till she figures out it's actually all the vanilla pudding…'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flame stared at the ceiling, "Really?"

Sonia looked at him, "Really what?"

Flame sighed and looked at her, "Chocolate? Right now," he motioned to her as she ate the Hershey's in the bag.

She shrugged, "I'm hungry."

Flame reached his hand in and ate a handful. Sonia stared at him, "They still have the wrapper on them…"

Flame just chewed, "That's disgusting," Sonia pointed to him.

Flame took the bag and put it over the bed. Sonia looked at him, "I can't see in the dark, turn a light on."

The bag was in her hands and she watched as Flame went to sleep, smacking his lips a bit before he did. Sonia raised an eyebrow but mentally shook the though from her mind and reached her hand in the bag.

She stopped and slowly pulled it out, wrappers with some chocolate that were once inside Flame's mouth were now in her hand. She put it back in the bed and put the bag down on the floor, "I'm not gonna say anything…."

Flame turned and practically whacked his arm against her head on purpose. She growled, "Not gonna do anything either…." though she knew it would be a tough night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cream looked at the crossword as she sat in the bed with her pencil in her hand. Tails came from the bathroom and got under the covers and stared at his wife, "You gonna shut off the light so I can sleep?" he asked.

She ignored him and he waved a hand in front of her face. She pushed it away, "I'm almost done."

He waited a few minutes, "Are you done yet?"

She put a to his lips and pushed his face away, "Shhh."

He raised an eyebrow at her as she pulled her hand away, "What are-"

His face was pushed again. He just watched her, his head now on his pillow. He sighed heavily, "Come on Cream, time for bed."

Cream put her hand up next to his face, almost a centimeter from his nose, "Almost done."

He blinked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on!" Sonic zoomed by Shadow's desk where the ebony hedgehog slept, "We'll be late to the meeting!"

Shadow's head shut up; "Hm?" he rubbed his eyes.

Sonic halted at his desk, "Shadow! Wake up and get yourself together! This meeting is important as Mr. Crimbical says!"

Shadow lazily got up and followed the blue blur into the elevator.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah walked past Flame, "Shouldn't you be at the meeting?" he asked her.

"Shouldn't you?"

"I'm going there now," the bright orange hedgehog replied.

Sarah held the piece of paper, "Mr. Crimbical wanted me to drop this off first."

Flame nodded and went straight as she walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mr. Crimbical?"

Sarah poked her head through the glass door, "I have that paper you need…"

She looked around the room, "Mr. Crimbical?"

She walked around his desk and noticed piles of papers. She payed no attention to them but one; it was a paper that talked about a murder. She pulled it out from under the papers and looked up, the room was still silent and she was alone. The paper was stapled jumbled to others with coffee stains and rips. She flipped the image of the girl and looked at the piece of paper.

_Georgia Mentica_

_Age: 22_

_Date of Birth: 6/5/1990_

_Hair: Blond_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Skin: White_

_Height: 5'5''_

_Weight: 120.5 lbs_

_Date of Death: 4/13/2012_

Sarah was short of breath for a moment. Sarah remembered the girl now. She worked at the first floor and disappeared one night, found dead in an alley the next morning. She flipped the page over and saw another image of a different girl, she flipped the page again and read on.

_Monica Jerrold_

_Age: 23_

_Date of Birth: 7/17/1989_

_Hair: Brown_

_Eyes: Brown_

_Skin: White_

_Height: 5'7''_

_Weight: 133.4 lbs_

Sarah read down to the date of death and flipped the paper.

_5/13/2012_

Going to the next girl, she flipped through the pages to most the recent one; the one Shadow was there for but didn't see.

_Melanie Crossing_

_Age: 21_

_Date of Birth: 5/23/1989_

_Hair: Red_

_Eyes: Brown_

_Skin: White_

_Height: 5'9''_

_Weight: 155.6 lbs_

_Date of Death: 8/29/2012_

Sarah found her as the healthiest girl out of the three she looked at. Noticing another paper behind the one she just read, Sarah flipped it over.

_Jasmine Spinner_

_Age: 22_

_Date of Birth: 1/5/1990_

_Hair: Black_

_Eyes: Brown_

_Skin: White_

_Height: 5'6''_

_Weight: 143.7 lbs_

_Date of Death:_

Sarah looked at the date and blinked. That couldn't be right could it?

_9/5/2012_

That day hadn't even happen yet. Sarah blinked again and looked down.

'_His signature….'_

She rapidly flipped through the pages and looked at the bottom of each one. Each one had Mr. Crimbical's signature. She dropped the papers on the desk with her right over her mouth and the other on her growing stomach.

She tried to breathe correctly but instead just ran out of the room, leaving the paper Mr. Crimbical wanted on the stand with the lamp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The meeting was canceled but hey! I saved you a donut," Sonic smiled.

Sarah wasn't really listening though as they walked home. Sonic had wanted fresh air and thought it would be good for Sarah as well instead of catching a cab.

Sarah hadn't seen the other girls much that day or hardly anyone for that matter. Nor had she talked about what she found in Mr. Crimbical's office.

Sonic stopped and noticed his sarcastic, loud, funny, loving wife was…..…..quiet.

"Sarah?"

Sarah looked up, "Hm?"

"You okay?" Sonic asked her.

She smiled softly, "I'm fine…"

Sonic blinked and then glared, "Did that dick do anything to you while I was gone?"

Sarah smiled a bit wider, "No," she hugged him as they walked.

Sonic smiled a little and put his arms around her, "I can't help but worry."

Sarah smiled again, "I know," she sighed.

Sonic looked down at her, "You okay though? Maybe a night with the girls?"

Sarah's eyes widened and she pulled out her phone. Sonic smiled and chuckled, "I didn't mean right now."

Sarah walked out his grasp and put her finger up to silence him, "Hello…Shadow, where's Amy?"

Sonic watched her pace on the sidewalk, "Shadow! I need to talk to her now! I don't care if she's in the shower. I need to talk to her!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Black hearted evil**

**Brave hearted hero**

**I am all I am all I am**_**-**_

Amy sighed when someone disrupted her singing, "Rose!"

"What?" Amy said, "I'm singing about you here!"

"Sarah needs- What? You were?"

She rolled her eyes, being able to picture his soft smile already, "Sarah needs…." she said.

"Sarah needs to talk to you," he said, "…..what song?"

Amy groaned, "Really? I just got in, can't she wait?"

It took a moment until Shadow replied, "She says she needs to talk to you right now."

Amy sighed and shut off the water. A few seconds like she opened the door with a brown towel wrapped around her figure. Shadow was on the other side of the door, holding the phone for her, "Here," he handed her the phone.

Amy took it and held it to her ear, one hand keeping the towel and her eyes on Shadow as he stood there, staring from her face to the part of the towel she was holding, "Sarah?"

"_Amy! We need to talk."_

Amy looked at Shadow as he looked at the towel around her. She just wanted to smack him, already knowing his thoughts, "I can't, I'm taking a shower…or I was…."

"_Amy, come on! I need to talk to you!"_

Amy kicked Shadow as he reached for the towel around her body. He backed off a bit, for now. Amy sighed, "I can't Sarah," she watched Shadow reach forward, "I'm…a little b-busy," Amy stuttered as she hit Shadow again.

"_Please don't tell me you're…."_

Amy opened her mouth as she kicked him harder when he wouldn't back off again, "I'm trying not to get in that situation!"

"_Too much info, Ames!"_

Shadow grabbed the phone, "Yeah, Sarah, she'll call back later, goodbye!" he hung up and threw the phone on the bed. Amy yelped when he backed her up and into the bathroom

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah stared at her phone, "What the fuck?" she said.

Sonic looked at her, "You sure you're okay?"

Sarah looked up at him, "I'm fine," she breathed out.

Sonic nodded, "Good," and grabbed her arm, "It's getting dark and we don't need you freezing to death."

Sarah would usually say a smartass comment back to him, but since he was going into the over-protective mode, she kinda just wished she were in the same situation as Amy now.


	3. Chapter 3

**-SEGA owns the regular Sonic characters. And this is Earth.**

**-I own Sarah, Phantomask owns Flame and Sunny.**

**-I own none of the songs!**

**Enjoy and sorry for mistakes!**

**And I know this has to be the most boring story ever but whatever…if you hate this story then don't read it smartasses for those who like to flame.**

**Wow...well, I'm trying to get this story to go somewhere...yep...hmhm...  
**

**To _Maddie:_**_If you still read or check up on this story, hey! I got this chapter up! Hope you enjoy it, I find it a bit rough around the edges. The Hunt, I am working on. Don't worry but there are no promises as to when I get the next few chapters up. Heck I was struggling with this one but I think I got it now. I just needed to get somewhere. And F.Y.I., the Hunt is totally changing. I keeping making the story line different and this new story line I'm sticking to it. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter Three:**

Shadow put the gel in his hand and moved it through the longer-than-before sticking out quills. He had only a towel wrapped around his waist as the shower was running.

"Rose?" Shadow asked as he ran his hands in his quills to make the short quills stick to the bigger ones.

"What?" she snapped from inside the shower.

"Well what's your problem, I know you couldn't have woken up on the wrong side of bed, I mean from last night's fun," he smirked.

She was silent for a second, "Yes but now I have to waste more water and get _clean_."

"Ouch."

The shower water stopped and the curtain was pulled back. He didn't dare look at her until she got the towel hanging on the hanger, around her form. She tapped her foot after a moment, "Could you move?"

"Could you lose the attitude?"

_WHACK!_

"Hey!" he whined, rubbing his head.

She folded her arms but soon they drooped down to their sides. His eyes widened, "Uh oh…." He muttered.

Tears formed and Amy tackled Shadow into a hug, "I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO MEAN TO YOU! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRYSORRYSORRY!"

Shadow gently peeled her off, "Rose, I'm fine. You're just….well you're just," he motioned around her body, "You."

She narrowed her eyebrows, "Just me? ARE YOU SAYIN' WHAT I THINK YOU'RE SAYIN'!?" she poked his chest with each word.

"That'll bruise," he mumbled.

He stopped at the glaring green eyes and sighed. He got out his acting skills, which were horrible, "Rose," he held her face, "You have beautiful eyes."

She put her hands on her hips, "HMPH! Are you saying I'm fat!?"

Shadow dropped his arms and put them around her waist, "No, I'm saying you're more beautiful than the moment I meant you."

"So when you met me you were probably thinking 'Gosh that's one ugly hedgehog! Never going out with her!'"

Shadow almost wanted to shake her shoulders until she changed back into his wife; Amy the Hedgehog.

"No, I wasn't thinking that."

"Then what were you thinking!?" she got up in his face, glaring.

"First, stop that, it'll make you go cross eyed," he grabbed her arms and planted her on her feet instead of just tippy toes, "Second, I thought you were cute, good enough?"

When she huffed he thought he would get another outburst but she pushed him aside, "Are you gonna take your shower or not?" she looked at her eyes with the mascara ready in her hand.

He rolled his eyes and came up behind her, putting her hands in his while setting down the mascara, "First, yes, and second you don't need make-up," he kissed her cheek, "You're honestly better without it."

She would've slapped him to another universe if she was in her angry mood. But she was Amy again, thank God. She smiled and kissed his cheek before he went into the shower himself. She set down the mascara and sighed, "I just wanted to look nice, for the appointment you know."

Shadow froze in the shower. Appointment? What appointment? With both of them? His memory then went back to last night's dinner.

_Flashback_

_Amy set down her fork as Shadow read the paper he missed reading that morning, again. For dinner it was just macaroni, sounds familiar right? Yeah I thought so too. Anyways….._

_Amy smiled at Shadow. He was still looking down. She lightly tapped his foot with her's, "I'm not playing footsie," he muttered._

_She growled, "Neither am I!"_

_He jumped from the sudden rage of his wife, "Then what are you doing?"_

"_Trying to talk to you!"_

"_Alright," he folded the paper and looked at her, "Could you do it without yelling though?"_

_She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, "Okay…I have an appointment tomorrow and I was thinking that you could go-"_

_Shadow's head was facing her direction, but his eyes were elsewhere, like on the paper's front page for example. Amy groaned and slammed her hand on the table, grabbing the paper and crumpling it, "Did you just hear a word I said?"_

_Shadow stared at her with wide eyes, "Uh…yessss," he slowly said._

"_Really?"_

"_Nooooo."_

_She moaned and held her stomach in annoyance, "Alright," she snapped her head in his direction, "I have an appointment tomorrow….and I was thinking you would come with me."_

"_An appointment? What for?" Shadow picked up his fork._

_Amy wanted to slap him so hard the bruise would show forever on his cheek. But she calmed herself down, "Shadow honey…."_

_Shadow now had his elbow on the table and his head leaning on his hand, "Yes Rose?"_

"_A check-up for the baby," Amy told him._

"_Oh! Right!" Shadow came back to reality._

"_Good, so you will come?" Amy ate her food._

_Shadow paused and then leaned in, "When was this?"_

_Amy held the fork and flung the macaroni piece at his face._

_Flashback Ends_

Right. Because that was right before the football game started and soon after that was when Sarah called and Amy had that towel on her and he had those thoughts of…..

Shadow shook his head and finished up in the shower, getting out and wrapping the towel around his waist like before. He stopped and narrowed his eyebrows, '_Wait….why did I put gel in my quills before I took a shower?'_

He mentally shook his head this time and went behind Amy like usual in their mornings. She would have the straightener to she wouldn't always have to wear that headband and he would just use his gel, this morning it would be the second time. They had a few years to practice so now Amy barely got burnt and Shadow barely had to apologize for burning her.

Shadow went into their master bedroom and took out a black shirt like always. Getting it over his quills was something he had gotten use to as well. _Lucky females with their hair down…._

He was just glad his boxers and jeans were easier to get on, if the jeans fit him of course. He slipped on the belt around the dark blue jeans and tugged out his shirt. He grabbed the pair of socks and slipped them on and looked near the closet. His shoes were there like his old worn down air shoes or whatever the hell they were called. He grumbled something and grabbed the pairs of brown shoes by each other. Boots mainly was what the Mobians wore now, sometimes…besides in the summer where they wore flip-flops.

He set her boots down by the open bathroom door as she put the straightener away, "Thanks," she said as he put on his knee length boots. It was cold for the ending of August, the last day and then it would get colder with September.

He went down the hall in search of his brown coat that went to his hip; it was kind of big for him. He stopped at a purple lit room with the door almost closed. Right, he'd been in the baby's room last night before dinner. He opened the door and the room got a little lighter. The only curtains they found were dark purple ones with squares over one another in different purple colors, making the room in the mornings look painted when the walls were cream colored.

Shadow wasn't going to paint it like Sonic was though a girl or boy could have a blue and green room as Sonic pointed out. Just more people thought it was a boy, then again, Sonic had this _huge _hunch it was a boy. By huge Shadow meant Sonic wouldn't stop talking about it unless someone distracted him with chilidogs.

Shadow was glad for a new family member, he really was. It was new adventure for him, besides marrying Amy which he thought was the biggest adventure of his life. He walked to the only furniture in the room, a rocking chair. He picked up his coat and walked back to the door, stopping once and turning back around.

Amy came up by him and smiled, "Just think, a couple more months and a little girl or boy will be in this room…."

Shadow could sense her wide smile without even looking at it. Shadow breathed in and let it out in a long content sigh, "Yeah…."

Amy left for downstairs to get her coat while Shadow worked on ever leaving the room.

Once the two walked outside and into their black car, Amy stopped to look across the street, "Hey Knuckles!" she yelled, waving.

The red echidna jumped almost five feet in the hair, wearing a pink robe and bunny slippers. Shadow shook his head and got in, whenever that guy would know not to wear that in public or at all would be a mystery solved for Shadow.

Shadow backed the car up and onto the road, "Now where's this doctor's office?"

"It's in the hospital, duh."

* * *

Sarah jolted awake, feeling the pains in her stomach. Sonic groaned, "What?"

Sarah crouched into a ball, whining that would've been a scream if she let her mouth open. Sonic sat up and wrapped an arm around her, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Sarah kicked his leg though, "Ow!" Sonic yelled, letting her go to hold onto his leg.

His wife groaned and tossed over, "Sonic…I'm hungry."

"Wait," Sonic paused, "You were hurting because you were hungry?"

"Yes! Now go get me some Pringles!" Sarah yelled.

Sonic fell off the side of the bed and ran to the kitchen, "What kind?" he came back.

"Sour Cream and Ranch with Jelly!" she yelled at him, pointing him to get out of the room and go get her food now.

"Right!" he nodded then stopped, "Wait? Jelly?"

She glared at him as if to say, '_You got a problem with that, mister?'_

Sonic swallowed and sped downstairs again while Sarah went back to groaning for food.

"What kind of Jelly?" Sonic came back into the room.

"Ham!"

"What? There is no ham flavored jelly that I'm aware of…."

"Turkey! Roast beef! Cheddar cheese with sprinkled donuts!" she pointed at the door, "You have five seconds to get all that….."

His eyes widened and he was out of the door, leaving a cloud of dust.

"Plus my Pringles with jelly!" she added before smirking and lying across the entire bed and closing her eyes.

* * *

Blaze curled her toes as she yawned. She had to wake up at the crack of dawn for Silver to get to work on time just because the computer of his was slow. So she sat in her office, the only on the floor now since it was nearly six forty-five. She could drop a pen and hear it.

She walked to Danny's desk with papers, setting them down for him to check later she stopped at his fax phone. The instant replay of being in OfficeMax and playing with the fax phones because you could hear yourself in them came to mind.

She looked around; no one. Picking up the phone she said, "Hello?" and her voice filled the air. (**Like Night At The Museum! :P )**

"Check, check, cheeeeeeck," she did it as the movie had, or what she had heard; "I am Blaze."

She started to beat-box into it; she stopped when she remembered the song Amy introduced her to.

Blaze started whistling the first part like in the song before catching her breath.

**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby?**

**Let me know**

**Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go**

**(Look) I'm bettin' you like people  
And I'm bettin' you love creep mode  
And I'm bettin' you like girls that give love to girls  
And stroke your little ego  
I bet you I'm guilty your honor  
That's just how we live in my genre  
Who in the hell done paved the road wider?  
There's only one flo, and one rida  
I'm a damn shame  
Order more champagne, pull a damn hamstring  
Tryna put it on ya  
Bet your lips spin back around corner  
Slow it down baby take a little longer**

**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**  
**Let me know**  
**Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it**  
**And we start real slow**  
**You just put your lips together**  
**And you come real close**  
**Can you blow my-**

You remember when I said Blaze could drop a pen and hear it, it was so quiet? Yeah…..

Blaze swallowed as Danny stood there, a red fox with gold eyes and always wearing a business suit with a tie and his black bag.

"Good morning Danny," Blaze nervously put the phone down on his desk.

He sharply turned and walked back into the elevator.

* * *

Going back inside, Knuckles walked in and stopped, "What are you doing?" he squinted.

Rouge was already dressed in black jeans with a white puffy shirt that hid her four month baby in her stomach.

"Appointment, in ten minutes," she said.

Knuckles pointed to the door but stopped, thinking about Shadow and Amy. Rouge was out of the door and the kiss on his cheek made him freeze.

_Wait…she has an appointment…and didn't invite me!?_

Knuckles ran up the stairs and seconds later he was dressed. Going outside he saw Rouge in the car, "Hey!" he yelled.

Rouge motioned for him to closer, "I was waiting for you," she applied the lipstick.

Knuckles gaped. His wife already knew him and he hadn't a clue how her method went, not even her personality.

"Let's just go," he muttered.

She turned on the radio and backed up, "No, not this song," Knuckles whined.

Rouge nodded to the song, "Whistle baby! Whistle baby!"

"NOOOOO!"

"This song is the best," his wife said.

"It was…..before you sang it every night in the shower!" Knuckles growled each word slowly, ending up glaring at her.

* * *

Sunny sighed at her desk with her head in her hands, "Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" she said without looking up.

"Your hero," Manic slid into a chair in her office, "And I can't believe _my _wife got the big office…well, one of them at least."

Sunny lifted her head up, "What do you mean?"

"I just mean that I'm surprised that like Sonic hasn't beat you or someone else-like Shadow."

"I guess I'm smarter than them for once," she smiled in a thin line.

"Yeah," Manic put his feet on the desk while he looked around.

Sunny stared at the bottom of his shoe. A spider that almost looked like a squished black widow and blue gum mixed with white. She tilted her head; spider, gum, mud- at least she thought it was mud….

She took her pen and put the tip on his shoe, pushing it off the desk or trying as hard as she felt like it.

"What?" Manic saw her and rolled his eyes, taking his feet off his desk, "It's not that bad…"

"It is when you have no clue what's on the bottom of your shoe."

"Huh?" he lifted it and looked, "Hey!" he smiled and pointed to the spider, "I saved a damsel in distress from that at work last Tuesday."

Sunny raised an eyebrow, "And the gum?"

"Well…I think it happened when I put my feet up on Sonic's desk he put his blue gum on it and when I did it to Shadow the next day he put his white gum on it…." Manic pondered.

Sunny made a disgusted face, "And the mud?"

Manic shrugged, "I think it's mud….." he got up, "Well, I think Blaze needs some company by now, I feel bad for her, honestly," he went to the glass door, "Being stuck with Silver would make me crazy to jump off a building."

"How is it with me?" Sunny batted her eyes.

Her "hero" smiled, "Ten times worse than that."

"MANIC!"

He was already out the door and into the elevator, laughing like a lunatic of course.

* * *

Flame sat on the chair and watched as a young boy was crying his eyes out and his mother was dragging him, threatening him that she wouldn't give him candy or a toy later today.

Flame raised an eyebrow and looked at Sonia's stomach, then the boy, then the stomach, then the boy, then the stomach.

"Miss Sonia," a nurse came out, making Flame jump.

His wife got up and turned back around a few seconds of walking, "Aren't you coming?"

Flame slowly got up and followed her, taking one glance at the boy and then Sonia, "Oh God…." He whispered.

~~~~.~~~~

Sonia was in the white hospital gown with her stomach bare and sitting on the bed. Flame had watched the nurse, a human with brunette hair and dark brown eyes, put small white, square things on his wife's stomach. They had cords that went to the machine. She wasn't hurt was she? Going into labor? Because in the movies they didn't have that on the women's stomachs.

He picked at the one closest to him and Sonia slapped his hand, "Don't do that," she hissed while the nurse's back was turned.

Flame scooted closer to her and stared at her stomach up and down. Sonia smiled at the nurse and after putting the gel substance on that made Sonia jump, the nurse grabbed the monitor item and bumped Flame in the nose with it by accident, "Sorry honey!" the nurse said.

Flame wiggled his nose and frowned at the nurse. The nurse however was busy of course. Sonia was busy watching the screen while Flame looked out at the door. The little boy, human, was smiling through the glass.

Flame would've busted out laughing but this was just weird…his eyes went to Sonia's legs. They weren't really closed and she hadn't actually kept her jeans on for some reason. Was she wearing anything _underneath _that at least? Flame looked at the boy who was still smiling at Flame.

The bright orange hedgehog sighed and got up, "Excuse me ladies," he went to the door before they could see the boy.

"Hey, scram. You shouldn't be smiling. What have your parents taught you? Get lost, sicko!" he told the kid.

The boy stood there, smiling, "What, do you need an invitation or something? Move it!" Flame hissed.

"Johnny!"

_Uh oh. _Flame looked up and saw the mother stomping over to the boy. She gave Flame a good slap and picked up the crying boy, taking him away. Flame blinked and shrugged, going back in.

Sonia was smiling at the screen and barely took her eyes off to grab Flame's wrist so he would sit down, "Flame," she choked.

Flame sat down and the nurse walked out for a second, papers and files in her hand. Flame looked at the screen and tilted his head, "That's it?"

_SLAP!_

Flame blinked with wide eyes. _Wow. Was not expecting that this morning._

Sonia glared at him, "That's our kid!"

Flame raised an eyebrow, "It…looks….."

"Beautiful huh?" Sonia asked, "I agree."

Flame decided to go with it. For four months along he wasn't so sure what to ask for, a grown adult?

Just so he wouldn't have to do the whole baby thing. _The diapers, the screaming, the loss of sleep, the whining and crying, the fusses, the diapers_-

Flame tried not to frown but he did look back to the door. The boy wasn't there anymore, thank goodness. _Boy. Girl._ Flame brought his attention back on the screen. _Is it a boy? Or a girl?_

He of course wanted a boy. It seemed easy enough. He looked back to the door then to the screen. Then again…maybe a girl was easier than a boy. He sighed, '_It's gonna be hard either way….'_

Sonia grabbed his hand and he looked at his wife, "You do want this child, right?" her tears showed.

He wasn't sure if they were for joy or sadness from the question.

Was he ready? Did he really want a kid? He was a womanizer to begin with since he was in high school…but then came Sonia. He looked at his wife and kissed her forehead, "Of course…."

He hoped that was a true frank statement.

* * *

_He's a killer. He's a killer. He's a killer._

Sarah stared at the mountain pile of papers she needed to copy. Like she could do that before lunch and still get to her meeting on time. Her mind was still jumbled in thoughts, well, _thought._

_He's a killer. He's a killer. He's a killer._

The words that he had told her came rushing back. She wanted to tell her friends, she really did. But if he found out….what would he do? Fire her? Something worse….

Sarah shivered at the thought. She _had _to tell someone about this. It was ridiculous. She was being pathetic. If she told her friends, the guys would beat the crap out of him and then send him to jail, that's the way she wanted it. She wanted him in jail.

Why in the world would he know what day the girl would die? He didn't look like a person that could tell the future. He didn't look like one for blind dates either. Sarah stood up and walked to her talking husband.

Stopping short, she watched Mr. Crimbical walk to his office. The man stopped to smirk at the lime green hedgehog. She shivered and turned back to her desk, sitting down and looking back at the man but he had disappeared.

She _had _to tell someone.

* * *

Cream hummed as she put the muffins up on their container while the bell to the door rang. She turned and smiled at the customers but her smile instantly faded.

It's not that she wasn't use to two guys coming together; she just wasn't use to the bakery being alone with two broad men in black suits coming in. She wiped her apron and smiled again, "Hello. How may I help you?"

They stopped at the counter, shoulders still not touching. One had a square-ish face and rounder ears, human with a hat on, covering his short hair. Cream couldn't tell what color it was but it was either brown or black. He had dark eyes that looked black instead of brown. The other's hair was poking out of his hat, blond with green eyes. The blond one had a skinnier face but the human was like the other one with the body built to become a wrestler.

Cream swallowed while they looked like they would hold up a gun. Her hands went to her small forming stomach for a second before she put them down.

The blond one opened his mouth to heave a sigh, "Black coffee."

"Same."

Their voices were rough but the blonde's was still smoother. Cream turned around and went to the back through the swinging doors to get the coffee. The smell filled her nose and she sighed contently. Coffee smelled good to her, though she didn't drink it.

"You sure this is the place?"

"Yeah. The boss said to meet us here. You know we can't chicken out now."

"Shut up, man. That girl could be listening."

"She's in the back."

"She's a _rabbit_."

"So?"

"Long ears, dumbass."

Cream stopped short at the door to keep listening.

"So what do we gotta do this time?"

"Just send a package down the road."

"Again?"

"It's not much work. He gets rid of it. So what?"

"What has the package got to do with this investment?"

"Who knows, I was just hired by him, I ain't here to start paintin' each other's toe nails and gossip about shit that doesn't matter to me."

Cream reached into her apron and pulled out her iPod ear bud, sticking it in her ear. She walked out with the coffee cups and smiled at them, "Here you go, gentlemen."

They thanked her with a nod. The blond one leaned across the table, "Is there a way to get everyone out of the café?"

"Reservations, sir," Cream picked at napkins near her.

"How about last minute call?" the other one said.

The rabbit stuttered, "Alright."

~~~.~~~

Just as Cream had promised, she closed the shop by putting a reserved for the day sign. Now she would lose customers but she had no time to complain. She grabbed two muffins and a donut for the two men at a table in the back. She hurried and gave it to them as the door opened.

Another man-human-came in with a suit and tie. A metal case was in his large hand while he walked long strides. His hat and sunglasses covered who he was but Cream could tell he looked a lot like the built man with the blond. She couldn't tell the hair color of him but he did look like brothers with the guy standing up and shaking his hand. The blond stayed sitting.

"Let's get to business."

The new man turned to Cream, "Coffee, ma'am."

She nodded and turned to head in the back. He called after her in a deep voice, "With the special please."

The special? It was a soup and she hadn't prepared it since Tony was supposed to come in and do it. He did soups; if he weren't working there the café wouldn't be _doing _soups at all. She stopped to listen to him before walking in the back.

"We don't have anything to worry about. She's the only one here and she's listening to music."

The man ignored the blond and looked at the door with his sunglasses still on, "Hm. You can never trust anyone, brother. Never."

* * *

Sonia kept glancing down at the files in her hands while she walked down the hallway and into the elevator.

She kept reading over it too.

_New rules again?_

She flipped through the pages. The seal was the same. The words just confused her with so many big terms and equations. She decided against trying to solve this mystery at ten in the night.

She walked down the silent hallway to her boss's office. The clock on the wall showed her it was still five after ten. Flame was waiting outside near the car for her, telling him she'd be quick.

"_I don't give a damn!"_

She heard the shout and a bang from farther down the hallway. Sonia's eyes showed only fear.

_That was a gunshot. I know what a gunshot sounds like._

The only word blazing through her mind was 'run'. She turned too sharply and hit a desk, her papers flying everywhere. She didn't seem to notice because she kept running.

~~~.~~~

Mr. Crimbical and a built man stepped out his office. His inhaler was in his mouth before he put it in his pocket of his suit. The man looked back into the office and motioned to the dead body, "What about Mal?"

Sonia ran to the end of the hall and behind a part where you turned to go into an office. The wall was basically indented to hide her. She listened to the men while panting as quietly as possible.

"Deal with him. I have to be somewhere," she heard his footsteps rush then stop, "Wait."

The man came back while Sonia peaked around the corner. Mr. Crimbical was looking down at the white tile floor, "Papers…" he whispered, "I don't remember putting them on the floor."

"Maybe someone just dropped them from that basket," the man pointed to a desk about a few feet away with the metal basket that fit only papers on it with two or three papers in it.

Mr. Crimbical picked up paper, "Then wouldn't the basket have fallen down with them?" he asked in annoyance, "This isn't even what we deal with up here."

He flipped to the back of the stapled paper, the ones scattered around him were partly torn or lying under desks now.

The man shrugged, "Want me to go get the body?"

He was shushed with a hand to his mouth. Mr. Crimbical watched the room, the paper in his other hand, "Why do you think papers were on the floor? Someone's with us…and they aren't on our side."

_Stupid stupid, Sonia! What did you do!?_

She cursed mentally, asking herself why she did that. She'd watched too many murder movies apparently. The hedgehog backed against the door when Mr. Crimbical glanced up towards her.

He didn't seem to notice, "Go get the body."

The man nodded and disappeared into his office. Mr. Crimbical then smirked, "Oh Sonia," he sang, walking down the hallway.

Sonia's stomach quivered as if the baby could tell she was in trouble. Flame was outside. She was in here. Trapped. Nowhere to run but into the office behind her. Running to the elevator would make her visible, having to run across the hallway. Then again, she was closer. Then again, he was coming faster down the hall.

"Sonia!" he growled.

The man seemed to come back out with a dead body, a bullet in his chest with a bloody suit, "Sir? Who's Sonia?"

"No one! Get down the stairs and get him out of here! Dispose him!" Mr. Crimbical yelled at the other end of the hall.

The man nodded and vanished into the stairs heading downstairs. Mr. Crimbical walked into the path, if he turned right he would be in the elevator, if he turned left he would be seeing the glass door where Sonia had hid. He smirked at the door, "While I dispose her."

The female hedgehog had run into the office as silent as possible. The glass door made the first part of the room visible. She hid under the long table in the room with many swivel chairs guarding her at first. She noticed a closet so she grabbed at the door.

The office door opened. She tried opening the locked closet door. Now she was really trapped. Flame was still outside without thinking this could ever happen to them.

And she was here.

Trapped.

_With a murderer._


End file.
